punishment
by dokbealamo
Summary: (last update) kim jaejoong namja cantik harus menerima takdinya... apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong dan adiknya junsu... baca aja biar tau, aku ngak tau nih cara jelasinya... he..he...
1. Chapter 1

Haaoesp ... haeops ... haeaps ...

Drttt ... drettt ... dreeeetttt ...

Sesekali suara desahan yang tertahan itu berganti dengan suara getaran dildo yang dengan setia mengeksplor lubang tersebut, dengan posisi menungging seperti ini lubang berwarna pink tersebut terekspos dengan sempurna, siapapun yang melihat pasti dengan senang hati untuk meneguk salivanya sendiri. Tak terkecuali seorang namja bermata musang dengan setia duduk didepannya, entah sejak berapa jam kegiatan ini terjadi namun sang pemuda tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Kau tau, ini hanya pemanasan saja dan sebentar lagi adalah pemainan sesungguhnya" sang pemuda dengan santai menepuk bokong mulus tersebut, tak ada jawaban yang ada hanya erangan yang tertahan dengan gag dari kain dalam mulut ditutup dengan plester beberapa lilitan.

Beberapa kali tubuhnya terhuyung ke ranjang dan dipaksa untuk menungging lagi walau sesungguhnya lututnya tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuh namja cantik tersebut. Pergelangan tangan yang borgol menyatu pada kepala ranjang tampak meneteskan darah segar karna beberapa kali tertarik tak sengaja ketika tubuhnya terhuyung. Kelopak mata yang separoh terbuka meneteskan air mata merupakan tanda permohonan agar semua ini di hentikan.

"belum saatnya Boo, nikmati rasa frustasimu dulu" sambil bersmik ria, namja bermata musang menambah getaran dildo kehard, namja cantik meluik-liukan tubuhnya dan mengelengkan kepala, bangaimana tidak dia akan merasa sakit berkali-kali lipat dengan penisnya yang sudah ereksi sempurna berwarna ungu yang dililit tali hitam kecil di kepala penis sehingga menghambat proses keluarnya semen tersebut . tak hanya itu rasa sakit lain yang menyerang pada puting susu yang di jepit dengan penjepit berbandul tiga akan setia berayun setiap kali namja cantik tersebut menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan Boo, seandainya ini bukan hukuman aku pasti akan menyetubuhimu dan memberikanmu kepuasan" tangan namja itu meremas nipel dan penis sehingga sang namja cantik yang dipanggil Boo tersebut mengerang tertahan, kepala dan badanya melengkung kebelakang jika tak ada collar yang menahan maka kepalanya akan benar- benar menyatu dengan punggung. Belum usai rasa sakit mengerogoti tubuhnya, didalam perutnya ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh menjalar hingga ke ari-ari yang mendesak ingin dikeluarkan, ya dia sedang orgasme kering, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya yang jelas sejak aktifitas ini dimulai ia tak pernah diizinkan untuk cum.

Hufh ... FFH Hunfff ...

Nafas berat lolos begitu saja menggambarkan kelelahan yang di alami namja cantik yang di panggil Boo. Ketika matanya ingin menutup karna kantuk yang menyerangnya sebuah cambukan akan mendarat dikulit pucatnya. Begitulah yang selalu terjadi. ini siksaan yang tiada henti di ranjang mewah beukuran kingsize.

-Ooo0ooo-

Tubuh mungil nan pucat yang bermandikan peluh tampak berkilau di terpa cahaya lampu, kulit yang tak lagi mulus karna bekas pecutan dan tamparan masih dalam posisi menungging sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, air mata yang terus mengalir dan dara yang menetes pada pegelangan tangan, ia akan mencoba bertahan, demi sang kekasih jung Yunho yang sedari tadi menyiksanya secara fisik dan fsikis, ketika ia sedang mengalami siksaan sang kekasih sedang asik bercumbu dengan namja lain di hadapannya namja itu adalah adiknya sendiri Junsu, ya... kim Junsu sedang di gagahi oleh Jung Yunho dihadapan Kim Jaejoong kekasinya sendiri, ini adalah hukuman untuk Jaejoong yang telah berani berjalan bersama temanya shim changmin di kampus, kin Junsu merupakan adik semata wayangnya yang pernah di selamatkan oleh Yunho dari penculikan beberapa tahun yang lalu, Jungsu baru menginjak 15 tahun. Mereka tinngal di mansion keluarga jung sejak kejadian penculikan itu. Setiap kali Jaejoong melakukan kesalahan maka Jungsu juga akan mendapat akibatnya seperti sekarang. Junsu rela melayani Yunho agar Yunho mau membebaskan Jaejoong dari siksaan.

"Ahh...ahh... hyu-ung, hyung...ah..ah...sakit" Junsu memohon

"Sabar sayang aku akan pelan-pelan untuk holemu yang sempit ini, aku tak ingin kau menangis seperti hyung mu itu" Yunho menoleh ke Jaejoong dan meremas dada Jaejoong dan menarik jepitan susu Jaejoong dengan keras sehingga air mata yang mulai mengering kembali basah. Jaejoong memandang wajah datar Yunho dengan hapan Yunho memberikan pengampunan padanya,

"ah...ahhh.. hyung aku ...a-kan... pipis... hyung..." Junsu meremas seprai

"sebentar sayang, hyung tahan dulu ya, kita sama-sama" Yunho menghambat jalur keluar semen Junsu dengan jarinya dan terus memompa hole Junsu dengan kecepatan konstan. Itu membuat Jaejoong mengeleng-geleng agar Yunho tidak menyiksa Junsu, Jaejoong tak ingin apa yang ia rasakan sekarang di alami oleh adiknya orgasme kering itu sangat menyakitkan apalagi bagi Junsu yang masih di bawa umur.

Bibir hati itu tersenyum, melihat ekspresi Jaejoong seperti itu batinya merasa puas, " aku tak akan menjakitinya jae, aku juga sayang padanya. Sama seperti dia sayang padamu sehinnga dia rela melayaniku agar kau terbebas dari hukuman. Kau tau dia berhasil memuaskanku, walau tak seperti holemu itu.

"Ah...hauf...hauhf... haaaa..." Yunho mengerang bersamaan dengan keluarnya semen pada hole Junsu tak jauh berbeda Junsu juga mengalami hal yang sama namun cairan kental tersebut muncrat kedada Yunho dan keperutnya yang kecil. Junsu terkulai lemas namun tidak dengan Yunho, Yunho ingin mengulang aktifitasnya pada Junsu, namun jaejong kembali mengerang untuk membatalkan niat Yunho.

"Kenapa Boo, kau mau aku menghentikanya?" jaejong segera mengangguk. "Tak semudah itu, kau lebih tau aku Boo" jaejong tau jika Yunho tak akan puas hanya satu ronde mengingat Junsu masih kecil tak akan mungkin ia bisa melalukannya. Jaejong meronta-ronta mintak di lepaskan dari borgol di pergelangan tangan walau sangat perih dan sudah berdarah itu tetap menariknya agar ikatan itu terlepas. Yunho tertawa kecil melihat sikap kekasinya yang tak putus asa, padahal dia tau tangannya tak akan terlepas dari borgol itu.

Yunho mengecup kening Junsu yang terlelap sambil menggesek-gesekan juniornya pada pintu hole Jungsu ia berniat menggoda Jaejoong, wajah Jaejoong semakin pucat mengingat jung Yunho tak pernah main-main dengan ancamanya

Hups ... huaps ...

Jaejong berusaha berbicara pada kekasinya namun sayang mulutnya masih tesumpal dengan kain dan plaster. Yunho sangat ingin jaejong tersiksa dan tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama di lain waktu, ia ingin Jaejoong tau siapa dirinya, dan tidak dianggap remeh.

" ini sangat membosankan Boo, aku ingin kau tetap tersiksa seperti ini tapi sayang aku sudah berjanji pada uri Junsu, ottke..." Yunho menghela nafas panjang.

Yunho menarik jepitan terakhir dan melepaskan dildo yang bersarang di hole Jaejoong, melepaskan borgol tangan dan menjilat darah yang ada dipergelangan tangan Jaejoong tubuh jaejong ambruk seiring dengan terlepasnya ikatan dari pergelangan tangan.

Masih dengan mulut yang tersumpal dengan plester Yunho mencumbu Jaejoong, tubuhnya yang lemas hanya mampu menurut atas perlakuan Yunho, dengan penuh nafsu Yunho meremas nipple dan mencumbu wajah Jaejoong, lalu membopong Jaejoong ala bride style menuju kamar mandi Jaejoong dimasukan dalam bath tub yang penuh dengan air panas, colar yang masih setia berada pada lehernya ditarik yunho dan dikunci pada besi sower yang kokoh pada dinding. Walau tangan dan kaki jaejoong terlah bebas dia tak berani melepaskan gag pada mulut dan ikatan pada penisnya. Jaejoong takut membuat yunho marah dan menambahkan hukumanya.

Setelah mengamati keaadaan jaejoong yang lemas dan pasrah atas dirinya. Yunho menyeringai dan berlalu meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di kamat mandi.

.

.

Jaejoong pov

"Ha...am MMmmm ha...Mmm... " ku coba memanggil yunho, tapi dia tak menggubris, ku gerakkan tangan ku walau sulit ku coba menahanya ternyata colar ini membatasi geraku, aku hanya bisa bergerak dalam bath tub ini saja. 'Yun ku mohon kembalilah, aku mohon maafkan aku tak akan mengulangi kesalah ini lagi, aku telah melewati batasan yang kau berikan padaku'

'yun jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, aku tulus mencintaimu yunnie, aku dan changmin hanya teman, dia hanya mintak bantuan padaku agar mengumpulkan tugasnya pada dosen'

Kuangkat tubuhku yang mulai segar kembali ku bersikan satu persatu kulit ku yang lebam, sepertinya hari ini yunho benar-benar marah begitu banyak bekas luka, tak sengaja aku menyenggol juniorku yang masih setia ereksi dan sangat sensitif sekujur tubuhku merinding, ingin rasanya aku mendesah tapi tertahan oleh gag kain dan plaster ini.

'Yun aku ingin melepaskan ikatan ini, huff... ini sangat menyakitkan, kau tak kasihan pada little jaejoong warnanya sudah berubah yunho'

Jaejoong POV end

-Ooo0ooo-

Hari semakin larut yunho tak juga muncul-muncul, air yang tadinya hangat sudah dingin begitu juga dengan tubuh jaejoong yang mulai menggigil wajah yang pucat, matanya benar-benar nengantuk jika ia tak sengaja tertidur maka tubuhnya akan terbenam dan ia terbangun lagi, masih dalam bath tub karna memang ia tak bisa keluar dari situ walau tangan dan kakinya terbebas tapi collarlah yang membatasinya, yunho sungguh tau cara menyiksanya.

Matanya sungguh mengantuk, kulit pasinya sudah mulai keriput, penisnya masih seperti tadi namun lebih sensitif, berada dalam air membuat volumenya bertambah dan menjadi lebih pasi. Entah jam berapa sekarang, namun yunho tak juga muncul.

Tampa disadari oleh jaejong ternyata ada sepasang mata musang yang selalu mengamati dari layar CCTV setiap kali jaejong merasa tersiksa dengan penisnya yang masih terikat dan hanya melihat tidak berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu ia menyeringai

'itu ujian bagi mu Boo, aku melihat kepatuhanmu padaku akankah kau melanggarnya lagi' Jung Yunho terus mengamati namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong tak mampu bertahan ia tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan cekatan Yunho menghampiri kekasinya itu. Melepaskan collar, plaster dan ikatan pada juniornya Dan membawa kembali ke kamar.

"kau berhasil Boo, kau akan selalu menjadi milikku, menjadi propertiku, sejak lama aku ingin menguasai dirimu seutuhnya, hanya aku... dan hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu, bahkan kau pun tak berhak atas dirimu kecuali atas izin ku." Yunho mebaringkan jaejoong di ranjang menyelimutinya dan memeriksa denyut nadi dan mengecup kening jaejong.

Suara isakan lolos dari bibir cerry yang membiru milik Jaejoong, Yunho hanya diam mengmati matanya yang tajam tak beranjak dari wajah Jaejoong, garis merah di leher Jaejoong. Berbanding terbalik dengan kulit putih susu miliknya. Tangan tan Yunho meraba leher yang terekspos itu.

Tak ada kata maaf maupun kata cinta dari mulut Yunho egonya yang tinggi menghambat nya untuk mengakui itu

.

.

.

end / Terus

review ne... ini ff pertama aku, review nya para reader sangat menentu kan loh...

makasih buat yang dah membaca...


	2. Chapter 2

**Peringatan: **cerita ini mengandung unsur sedikit BDSM, BOY x BOY, Lemon, non EYD dan content DEWASA bagi yang tidak berkenan diharapkan jangan dibaca!

Cast : Kim Jaejoong 25 th

JungYunho 27 th

Kim Junsu 15 th

Shim Changmin 23 th

Setiap karakter punya cast masing-masing, kalau cerita author yang punya, sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa sopan dan dapat dimengerti.

Makasih buat yang sudah reviews di chapter 1. Semuanya telah memberikan semangat baru buat aku lanjutin fanfic ini maaf atas banyak kesalahan yang terjadi baik dalam penulisan maupun nama tokoh itu murni kesalahan author.

Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan semoga membuat fanfic ini menjadi lebih baik

**Terimakasih khusus buat BabyBuby, Umewookie, dahsyatnyaff, 5351, ina yunjae, yunteukwon, , kkamjjongitem, kimjoon, maiapark, **

Previous chapter 1

Suara isakan lolos dari bibir cerry yang membiru milik Jaejoong, Yunho hanya diam mengmati matanya yang tajam tak beranjak dari wajah Jaejoong, garis merah di leher Jaejoong. Berbanding terbalik dengan kulit putih susu miliknya. Tangan tan Yunho meraba leher yang terekspos itu.

Tak ada kata maaf maupun kata cinta dari mulut Yunho egonya yang tinggi menghambat nya untuk mengakui itu

.

.

Punishment chapter 2

Happy Reading

.

"Aaau...hiksss...!"

Pagi yang cerah ini diawali dengan erangan rasa sakit, seorang namja yang sedang berbaring di peraduanya, ia berusaha bangkit namun sia-sia, kondisi tubuhnya tak mengizinkan untuk itu. serasa seluruh tulangnya rontok tak berdaya untuk menopang badannya walaupun hanya untuk sekedar mendudukkan badannya yang mungil.

" sudah bangun Boojae..."

suara datar itu mengintruksi kegiatan namja cantik yang sedang berbalik kekiri dan kekanan mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Y-yun-nie..." dengan sedikit ragu dan takut namja cantik itu menatap mata musang yang selalu datar di hadapanya. Selalu seperti ini tak akan ada keramahan di wajah Jung Yunho.

"saatnya untuk mu sarapan Boo, lekas bangun dan makanlah sarapanmu" Yunho meletakan nampan yang dibawanya sejak tadi di meja nakas, dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, hanya linangan air mata yang kembali mengucur kepipi tirusnya.

Jaejong menatap nampan yang berisi sandwich dan segelas susu vanila. Sudah sejak siang kemarin perutnya belum berisi sekarang benar-benar lapar, dengan sekuat tenaga ia meraih makanan namun letaknya terlalu jauh dari posisinya sekarang, ujung jari Jaejoong hampir meraih piring namun tak sengaja Jaejoongmalah membuatnya semakin jauh, berkali-kali ia mencoba namun hasilnya nihil. Semakin ia memaksakan diri untuk mengambil tubuhnya bertambah sakit.

Akhirnya Jaejoong dapat meraih ujung nampan. ia hendak mengambil susu karna memang tenaganya belum pulih ia tak kuasa mengangkatnya sehingga sarapan paginya jatuh kelantai , Jaejoongmerutuki tubuhnya yang tidak bisa diandalkan. kondisinya seperti ini mengingatkanya pada hukumannya kemarin.

Buliran-buliran bening itu kembali bergulir mengingat Yunho telah meniduri adik tercinta didepanya sendiri, demi menyakiti hatinya Yunho tega memperalat keluguan Jungsu.

.

.

Jaejoong p o v

'Yunnie... mianhe, aku janji tak akan melanggar perintahmu lagi, Changmin hanya minta tolong padaku, Junsu mianhe... _hyung_ tak akan membuatmu mengalami itu lagi, _hyung_ rela menderita demi kamu.' Ku usap aliran bening yang tak juga berhenti. Ku tarik nafas dalam dan kuhembuskan dengan pelan, berharap semoga sesak didada ini berkurang dan beban dipundak ku sirna.

'Kemana Junsu? Kenapa dari tadi dia tak datang?, jangan-jangan..' firasatku sungguh buruk dengan bersusah payah aku bangkit. kakiku gemetaran begitu juga dengan tubuhku, walaupun sakit menggerogoti, aku berusaha bangun dan berjalan, dengan langkah tertatih aku turun dari ranjang dan tubuhku jatuh terhuyung kelantai, hanya kedua tangan ini yang bisa bergerak dengan baik, kuseret tubuh ku menuju pintu sampai di pintu kucoba berdiri, beberapa kali gagal namun pada akhinya berhasil juga. Ku edarkan' pandanganku kesegala penjuru tak juga kulihat sosok adik ku, dimana dia..? Junsu tunggu _hyung_, hyung akan menyelamatkamu. 'hiks...hiks...' walau pelan isak tangisku lolos juga.

Tubuhku yang gemetaran tak menjadi hambatan buatku menyusuri anak tangga. Beruntung aku tak jatuh walau beberapa kali terpeleset. Dadaku semakin sesak dan sulit bagi ku untuk bernafas. Pikiranku hanya pada Junsu.

Tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi, tapi kepalaku mulai pusing, pandanganku mengabur dari jauh aku melihat sosok Junsu sedang sarapan bersama Yunho di ruang makan yang berada tak jauh dari tangga, senyum itu... senyum Junsu yang melegakan, sukurlah... dia baik-baik saja. Pandangan wajah Junsu semakin memudar, lama-lama menjadi gelap dan **BRUKK...**

Jaejoon -end

.

.

.

BRUKK...

"_HYUNG_...!" Junsu melihat Jaejoong ambruk dengan tidak elitnya di tangga, tubuhnya berguling-guling, sontak Yunho menoleh kearah yang dilihat Junsu, kepanikan tak dapat disembunyikan dari wajahnya, dengan segera ia menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Boojae... Boo... Boo" Yunho mencoba membangunkan tapi sia-sia. Dibopongnya kembali tubuh ringkih nan pucat itu kekamar.

-oo0oo-

Jemari-jemari lentik itu tak pernah dilepaskan Yunho sejak Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri ia tak beranjak sedikit pun dari Jaejoong, dielusnya jari manis Jaejoong 'seandainya kau tak melakukan kesalahan Boo, aku yakin hari ini jari cantik mu akan kusematkan cincin'

Dilihatnya pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang dipasang infus, masih terdapat bekas luka dari goresan borgol yang tak seluruhnya tertutup perban, Yunho hanya tersenyum lirih, entah itu bentuk penyesalannya atau dia benar-benar senang melihat Jaejoong terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

Yunho kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin

_Flashback on_

Senyum selalu mengembang dibibir hati milik Jung Yunho, bagaimana tidak, sebentar lagi ia akan melamar kekasihnya kim Jaejoong yang sudah lama direncanakanya, satu buket bunga lili putih ditimangnya sesekali ia menghirup wangi bunga itu, ya... bunga lili putih adalah bunga kesukaan Jaejoong. Dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat Yunho menyusuri lorong kampus tempat Jaejoong menimba ilmu, berharap ia akan cepat menemukan Jaejoong dan mengutarakan maksud hatinya untuk kebahagiaanya seumur hidup.

Yunho melirik jam tangan mahalnya, Jam menunjukan jam 12 siang ini waktunya istirahat dan sekarang merupakan saat yang tepat. Ia kembali tersenyum membayangkan saat-saat yang membahagiakan itu. 'Boo tunggu aku, kau akan menjadi pendamping hidupku'

Dilain tempat, Jaejoong baru keluar dari kelas ia menuju kafetaria seperti biasa ia akan makan siang disana, ia akan menghabiskan waktu makan siang dikafetaria ditemani oleh Yunho jika Yunho tak datang maka ia akan makan sendiri, ini memang terdengar aneh tapi inilah kenyataannya Jaejoong tak memiliki teman bukannya dia tak pandai bergaul tapi memang tak ada orang yang berani mendekatinya walaupun hanya sekedar berteman. Bukan tampa alasan tetapi mereka tak berani berurusan dengan Jung Yunho pemilik kampus dan sekaligus ketua yayasan.

" _Sunbae_..." terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang, Jaejoong masih tak menghiraukan ia tak menyangka jika orang itu memanggilnya.

" _sunbae_... jae.._sunbae_..., tunggu aku ..." dengan nafas masih ngos-ngossan* namja tinggi jangkung itu meraih bahu Jaejoong. Namja itu adalah shim changmin adik kelas Jaejoong satu jurusan dengan nya

Jaejong terkesiap* matanya melotot karna tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya di kampus bagaimana jika dilihat oleh orang lain, atau oleh Yunho bisa menjadi masalah besar

" ah _mianhe_...," Changmin menyadari kesalahanya. " _sunbae_ bisakah aku minta tolong"

Jaejoong masih diam _tak_ mengeluarkan sepatah kata "_sunbae_...?" Changmin mengitruksi lamunan Jaejoong.

"eh, ne...,"dengan senyum tipis Jaejoong menanggapi panggilan Changmin, andaikan Jaejoong tau jika senyuman nya itu bisa melelehkan setiap yeoja maupun namja yang melihatnya.

Changmin meneguk salivanya beberapa kali, sungguh jaejoong adalah godaan terbesarnya saat ini "B-bisakah _sunbae_ membantuku untuk menyerahkan tugas ini pada dosen, aku terlambat menyerahkanya dan sekarang aku ada keperluan lain, bolehkan _sunbae_..?" belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab sesuatu terjadi, seseorang sedang bermain sketboard dan menyenggol Changmin sehingga ia terhuyung kedepan menabrak Jaejoong. Refleks Jaejoong menangkap tubuh Changmin, dan _incident _yang tak diharapkan terjadi, bibir changmin menyentuh bibir cerry jaejong. Pemilik bibir cerry kaget tak terkira karna bersamaan dengan itu Jaejoong melihat Yunho berada persis di belakang changmin.

Detik itu juga jung yunho meninggalkan pemandangan yang tak diharapkannya. Membuang sebuket bunga dan kotak kecil ke tong sampah, kotak kecil itu berisi cincin yang sudah disiapkanya sejak lama untuk jaejoong, yunho memilih hari ini adalah saat yang tepat namun sayang rencananya gagal total karna adegan yang cukup membuatnya mengepalkan tangan sehingga buku jarinya memutih. Ditambah dengan aura membunuhnya yang sangat mengebu-gebu.

Jaejoong kawatir apa yang akan terjadi? Sungguh tubuhnya gemetar, lututnya tak sanggup menopang badanya yang mungil sehingga ia jatuh berlutut. Tatapanya nanar* matanya berkaca-kaca menatap punggung yunho yang semakin menjauh, perlahan butiran bening mulai menyusuri pipi porselinnya.

Melihat jaejoong yang semakin pucat changmin kawatir, ia membantu jaejoong berdiri, namun tanganya di tampik oleh jaejoong. Sungguh changmin tak menyangka kalau jaejoong akan se shock itu. Ia tak habis pikir ini tidak sengaja terjadi. Changmin terus berpikir kenapa jaejoong menjadi seperti itu tampa dia tau apa penyebab sebenarnya.

.

.

Cerry lips itu rerus bergetar seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tak ada suara yang terdengar. Dengan laju diatas rata-rata ia memacu mobil ferrary merah miliknya. Wajahnya yang putih pucat semakin pucat ketika ia melihat sosok tubuh yang telah dikejarnya dari kampus tadi berada tepat di hadapanya. Yah sekarang ia sedang berhadapan dengan jung yunho tepat di halaman rumah yang ia tinggali bersama yunho, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir cerrynya maupun dari bibir yunho, untuk mengucapkan maaf sekedar meneguk salivanya saja jaejoong merasa tak sanggup. tampak ekspresi milik yunho menyiratkan kemarahan yang terpendam.

Yunho berlalu meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih terpaku* dengan pikiran-pikiranya, tiba-tiba dua pasang lengan kekar menyergapnya, ya sekarang jaejoong sedang digiring oleh dua orang body guard yunho. Yang memaksanya untuk masuk ke rumah. Mencoba meronta jaejoong malah semakin sakit karna body guard itu semakin erat mencerkamnya.

" bawa dia ke kamar " yunho memerintahkan tampa melihat wajah jaejoong yang semakin ketakutan.

"Ne...!" serentak kedua orang itu menjawab. Jaejoong tetap meronta, tapi sia-sia, dia bagaikan sedang mendorong batu besar. Tak ada reaksi dari kedua body guard itu.

"yunnie mianhe... mian...mian..." hanya itu yang mampu ia katakan. Bukan sebuah jawaban yang ia dapat malah kenyataan lain yang harus ia terima. duo eyes jaejoong membulat sempurnah, ia kaget pasalnya yunho memerintahkan body guard nya untuk memasangkan borgol, rantai dan collar padanya. Jangan sampai apa yang ada dipikiranya benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

Tempat tidur ukuran kingsize yang menjadi tempat peraduanya dengan yunho telah berubah menjadi tempat penyekapan. Kedua tangan nya di borgol menyatu kekepala ranjang. Walau hanya satu kaki yang dirantai tapi sukses membuat pergerakanya terhambat, tak hanya itu, collar yang cukup tinggi dan ketat membuat kepalanya tak bisa menekuk atau sekedar menoleh kekiri dan ke kanan. Jaejoong benar-benar tersiksa.

Buliran bening kembali jatuh dari mata jaejoong, kekasihnya yunho telah kembali pada kebiasaan lama yang sempat hilang. Kebiasaan yang selalu menyiksa dan merasa puas ketika melihat orang kesakitan.

Klik..

Suara pintu terbuka, jung yunho menghampiri jaejoong dengan seringai yang menyiratkan seribu makna, doe eyes milik jaejoong melirik tangan tan yunho yang meraba pipi porselen miliknya.

"Aw..." rambut jaejoong dijambak dengan kuat, jaejoong mencicit walau pelan namun masih terdengar oleh yunho, dan sedikit banyak telah menambah semangat yunho untuk semakin menyakiti kekasihnya itu.

" yunnie, kau salah sangkah, aku tak ada hubungan dengan Changmin, ia hanya mintak tolong padaku..." belum selesai jaejoong menjelaskan. "PLAK...PLACK..." tamparan bertubi-tubi mendarat di kedua pipinya, cairan merah menetes di sudut bibir jaejoong.

" kau sudah berani melanggar titah ku Boo, dan kau mencium namja bresek itu didepan mataku. Apa itu bukan bukti...!" dengan nada sakratis yunho berbicara pada jaejoong yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

" yunnie... mianhe, aku tidak..." jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi, namun setiap ia bebicara maka kata-katanya selalu dipotong oleh yunho, "kau akan selalu mengelak, mana ada maling yang mau ngaku, penjara pasti penuh".

" Baiklah Boojae, kau akan mendapat hukuman atas kenakalanmu ini...!" yunho membuka kemeja yang dikenakan jaejoong.

" andwaee...andwaee..." jaejoong beruhasa menolak, bagaikan orang tuli yunho tetap melancarkan aksinya. Diambilnya gunting di meja nakas kemudia menggunting celana jaejoong dan merobeknya dengan kasar.

" yun... please... stop... it" jaejoong terus memohon. Tak ada jawaban, yunho mengambil kotak kedalam lemari yang ada di samping ranjang. Menemukan berbagai macam sex toys. Mata jaejoong membulat sempurnah. Mainan itu... adalah mainan yang dulu selalu menyiksanya. ketika ia membuat suatu kesalahan 'Oh tidak ... itu akan terulang lagi'. pikiran jaejong berkecamuk.

Yunho mengeluarkan cambuk, dildo, nipple clamp, plaster, dan tali hitam kecil. Melihat semua alat itu, wajah jaejoong memucat "yunnie ku mohon hentikan, aku tak melanggarnya, Changmin hanya minta bantuan padaku." Tak ada jawaban yang didapat oleh jaejoong.

Yunho membalikan tubuh jaejoong sehingga posisinya menungging dan tangan yang masih setia di borgol pada kepala ranjang.

"yunnie... stop, stop...it" suara jaejoong kembali terdengar.

Yunho mengambil cambuk dan ngayunkanya dengan kencang kepaha jaejoong. "Aw... appo, hiks...hiks...appo..." isak tangis memenuhi ruangan itu. Kegiatan itu terus berulang beberapa kali hingga kulit mulus seputih susu telah berubah warna menjadi merah muda, bahkan sudah ada darah yang keluar dari bekas cambukan itu.

"kau sangat berisik Boo, aku bosan mendengar suaramu yang mengumbar kepalsuan!" yunho menarik celana dalam yang masih tersisa menutupi kemaluan jaejoong. Sehingga junior mungil jaejoong merasa sesak. Dan pada saat celana itu putus, mulut jaejoong dipaksa terbuka oleh tangan kanan yunho, jaejong mencoba mengelak tapi pergerakanya terhambat oleh collar. Celana dalam itu dipaksa masuk semuanya kedalam mulut jaejoong.

"HMmmmmm...HMmmmmmmm..." jaejoong mencoba protes.

Bukanya mengeluarkan penyumbat mulut itu yunho malah menambahkan beberapa lilitan plaster tepat dimulut jaejoong sehingga suaranya benar benar teredam, hanya suara lenguhan dan nafas turun naik jaejoong yang terdengar sekarang.

"haaoesp...haaoeps... haaoeps..." jaejong kembali mengerang ketika yunho memasukan dildo getar dengan paksa tampa persiapan, yang pastinya itu sangat menyiksa jaejoong. Tak hanya itu kedua nipple jaejoong dijepit oleh yunho dengan jepitan bernandul tiga, yang sudah dipegangnya dari tadi.

Junior mungil jaejoong juga tak luput dari sasaran, yunho memberikan penetrasi dan pijatan halus sehingga suara erangan kembali terdengar, bukan erangan rasa sakit tapi erangan nikmat yang tertahan. Ketika hendak klimaks, yunho menhentikan aktifitasnya. Itu sungguh membuat jaejoong frustasi. Yunho sedikit terkekeh, dan dengan senang hati megikat tali kecil di penis jaejong yang sedang ereksi.

" it'll feel really good, Boojae!" dengan nada mengejek yunho menepuk bokong jaejoong.

"H-hyung...A- apa yang terjadi..?" suara seorang namja mengitruksi kegiatan mereka.

"oh, uri junsu..., come here" yunho melihat junsu ada didepan pintu. Dengan wajah pucat dan gemetaran. Yunho yakin junsu berada disitu sudah lebih dari lima menit. Terbukti dengan matanya yang berlinangan dan peluhnya yang bercucuran.

_Flashback end_

Masih setia dengan mengenggam jemari jaejoong yunho merasakan jamari jaejoong bergerak, walau pelan namun yunho yakin jaejoong sudah sadar. Mata musang yunho menatap cerry lips jaejoong yang bergerak mengumandangkan nama adiknya jungsu. Walau matanya masih tertutup.

"junsu, mianhe... hyung tak bisa melindungimu" sontak kata-kata jaejoong menusuk hati yunho. Perlahan namun pasti kelopak mata jaejoong mulai membuka. Yunho tau jaejoong akan sadar seutuhnya, dengan pelan yunho meletakan tangan jaejoong dan dia pergi meninggalkan jaejoong sendirian dikamar.

Tbc

Pertanyaan raider:

kenapa junsu dan jaejoong tinggal dirumah jung yunho? Itu karna yunho yang menginginkan alasanya untuk keamanan jae dan junsu.* alasan sementara

kenapa junsu di culik? Akan di jawab di chapter depan

kenapa yunho meniduri junsu di depan jaejoong? Dari awal sudah terjawab kalau itu salah satu hukuman buat jaejoong. Alasan rinci mudah-mudahan ada dichapter depan..

Makasih sudah baca dan tolong sempatkan untuk meninggalkan jejak di review, bagi yang mau ngasih ide juga boleh, author yang masih abal-abal ini masih suka mentok... he...he... CURCOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Peringatan: **cerita ini mengandung unsur sedikit BDSM, BOY x BOY, Lemon, NC, non EYD dan content DEWASA bagi yang tidak berkenan diharapkan jangan dibaca!

Cast : Kim Jaejoong 25 th

Jung Yunho 27 th

Kim Junsu 15 th

Shim Changmin 23 th

Park Yoochun 28 th

Setiap karakter punya cast masing-masing, kalau cerita author yang punya, sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa sopan dan dapat dimengerti.

Makasih buat yang sudah reviews. Semuanya telah memberikan semangat buat aku melanjutkan fanfic ini, dan maaf atas banyak kesalahan yang terjadi baik dalam penulisan maupun nama tokoh itu murni kesalahan author. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan semoga membuat fanfic ini menjadi lebih baik

**Terimakasih khusus buat BabyBuby, Umewookie, dahsyatnyaff, 5351, Ina YunJae, Yunteukwon, , kkamjjongitem, Kimjoon, MaiaPark, Clein Cassie, Kim Anna Shinotsutsuke, .96, Exindira, Syoning, Fini Ascassie, Pacaresmi org, YunJae Q, Guest**

Previous chapter 2

Masih setia dengan mengenggam jemari Jaejoong Yunho merasakan jamari Jaejoong bergerak, walau pelan namun Yunho yakin Jaejoong sudah sadar. Mata musang Yunho menatap cerry lips Jaejoong yang bergerak mengumandangkan nama adiknya Junsu. Walau matanya masih tertutup.

"Junsu, mianhe... hyung tak bisa melindungimu" sontak kata-kata Jaejoong menusuk hati Yunho. Perlahan namun pasti kelopak mata Jaejoong mulai membuka. Yunho tau Jaejoong akan sadar seutuhnya, dengan pelan Yunho meletakan tangan Jaejoong dan dia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dikamar.

Chapter 3

RUANG KERJA YUNHO

" Siapkan barang keperluanku sekarang."

" Ne, " namja berjidat lebar itu melangkah dengan cepat untuk melaksanakan tugas dari atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu, mereka bersahabat sejak kecil dan mereka tumbuh bersama mengingat ayahnya juga seorang pesuruh dikeluarga itu, semua pekerjaan ia lakukan apapun itu termasuk sekarang ia menyiapkan barang yang akan digunakan oleh Yunho untuk menjauhkan Jaejoong dari keramaian kota ini, yah... Jung Yunho berencana mengefakuasi Jaejoong ke tempat yang aman menurutnya.

"Sekarang kau hanya akan melihat aku Jae, tak akan ada seorang pun yang mampu menghalanginya, hanya cara ini yang mampu menahlukkanmu yang terbiasa bebas." Jung Yunho berujar pelan seolah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

-oo0oo-

DILAIN PIHAK,

" Hiks...hiks..., kau kejam yun, kau hanya ingin memiliki ku saja. Tampa memikirkan perasaanku, " air mata Jaejoong kembali berurai lantaran ulah seorang Jung Yunho, Jaejoong bukanlah seorang namja yang cengeng tapi mengingat kenyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui.

_Flashback on_

Buram... hanya itu yang ditangkap oleh duo eyes miliknya, tapi dia tau ada sosok tinggi tegap yang berlalu dari hadapanya, beberapa kali mata dikejapkan barulah ia melihat punggung namja yang ia cintai sekaligus ia takuti itu berlalu di depan pintu.

"Yunnie..." ia berusaha untuk memanggil, sayang orang yang dimaksud benar-benar tak mendengar.

Walau tenaganya belum pulih Jaejoong tetap bangkit dan menyusul Yunho, tubuh ringkih Jaejoong masih sempoyongan, tampak dari cara jalan yang bergantung pada tembok dan satu tangan lainya memegang kepala. Memang memakan waktu yang lama untuk sampai pada ruangan yang sekarang ditempati Yunho.

Perlahan namun pasti Jaejoong sampai diruangan kerja Yunho, ketika ia hendak mengetuk pintu, ia sadar kalau pintu itu tidaklah terkunci dan sedikit terbuka.

" Apa kau sudah membereskan namja jangkung itu?"

" Sudah, setelah kejadian kemaren dia langsung dihabisi"

Terdengar percakapan antara dua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Dan sukses membuat namja cantik di depan pintu membekap mulutnya sendiri agar isakanya tak keluar.

" Yun..., aku rasa cukup kau melakukan ini, terlalu banyak yang kau rampas darinya agar dia bisa menjadi milikmu."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya

"Tak hanya orang yang ada didekatnya tapi kau juga menghabisi orang tuanya, dan melalukan penculikan terhadap adik kesayanganya lalu kau berpura-pura menyelamatkanya". Park Yoochun mengingatkan Yunho

" CUKUP..!, jangan ingatkan aku atas apa yang telah aku lakukan" suara bentakan menggelma didalam ruangan.

**PRAAAaaaNG**

Suara pecahan guci mengalihkan perhatian dua orang yang sedang berdebat itu, pelaku pemecahan tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong, yang hendak pergi setelah mendengar pembicaraan yang bagaikan sambaran petir disiang bolong. Na'as bagi namja cantik berkulit putih yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari keluar kediaman Yunho, tubuhnya yang lemas terjatuh beberapa kali, dalam kondisi seperti ini mustahil baginya untuk bisa keluar terbukti dari gerbang yang telah dikunci dan dijaga oleh para body guard, Yunho serta sahabatnya park yoochun yang mengejar dari belakang, wajah putih nan tirus itu semakin pucat melihat mata musang menyorot kearahnya dengan seringai tepampang jelas di bibir hati milik Jung Yunho.

"Mau kemana kau Boojae..." selangkah demi selangkah dia berjalan ke arah Jaejoong.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, nyalinya semakin ciut lutut nya gematar dengan mengerahkan semua tenaga ia mencoba mundur setiap kali Yunho mendekatinya.

" Bawa dia ke kamar, dan jangan biarkan dia keluar" Yunho mengeluarkan titah dan terus melangkah. Fokus Jaejoong terus ke arah Yunho sehingga ia tak sadar kalau Park Yoochun telah berada dibelakang dan bersiap menangkapnya.

_Flashback end_

Dan disinilah Jaejoong sekarang beruraikan air mata dikurung di kamar mewah milik Yunho dan tentu saja miliknya juga.

" Hiks...hiks..., kenapa yun, kenapa kau perlakukan aku seperti ini." Diusapnya aliran bening dipipinya menggunakan punggung tangan.

" Kenapa kau membunuh orang tuaku dan mebuat seolah-olah hanya kecelakaan, kau yang menculik Junsu dan berlagak kau menyelamatkanya, kenapa kau menampungku disini, KENAPA...!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris

" Karna kau milik ku jae, hanya ada aku... dalam hidupmu." suara Yunho mengintruksi dari depan pintu dan melangkah ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di ranjang lebih tepatnya terpaksa duduk, karna satu kakinya dirantai kekaki ranjang. Sungguh sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu Jaejoong diperlakukan layaknya seekor peliharaan yang harus dirantai untuk dapat dijinakkan.

"KAU JAHAT..., KAU KEJAM...!" Jaejoong mencoba memukul dengan tangan mungilnya.

"AAAaaaaak..." suara teriakan kesakitan dari mulut Jaejoong. Wajahnya terpaksa menengadah ke atas karna Yunho menekan rahangnya dengan jemari-jemari miliknya yang panjang.

" Lepas...lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi, hiks...hiks... biarkan aku bebas." Suara yang serak dan masih tersisa isakan dari mulutnya Jaejoong mencoba memohon.

"Wak..wakkkkkk...waaakkk...wakkkk" (*anggap suara tawa yang membahana) tawa Jung Yunho mengelegar dikamar itu semakin menciutkan nyali Jaejoong.

" Jangan harap jae, susah payah aku mendapatkanmu dan sekarang aku bebaskan begitu saja?, ha...ha... kau sungguh lucu" Yunho berkata sakratis dan ada sedikit penekanan pada kata "lucu".

" Kau tak berhak mengekangku seperti ini!" Jaejoong berlari menuju pintu

Sreeaks... sreaaks... suara rantai tertahan, Jaejoong tak sadar jika satu kakinya sedang dirantai, ditariknya beberapa kali rantai itu namun tak ada hasil.

" Aku berhak semuanya atas dirimu semenjak kau menginjakan kaKimu di rumah ini" Yunho menyeringai dan meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan "BRUUK" tubuh Jaejoong dihempaskan ke atas ranjang.

" Aw...hiks..."

" Berani keluar dari sini kau terima akibatnya, dan aku tak akan menjamin keselamatan Kim Junsu yang sedang belajar disekolah saat ini"

Roman wajah Jaejoong semakin pucat mendengar nama adiknya disebut-sebut. Selalu seperti ini Yunho selalu menjadikan Junsu sebagai alat untuk mengendalikan Jaejoong, rasa sayang pada adiknya menjadikan kelemahan terbesar untuk Jaejoong.

'Junsu... ' Jaejoong menyebutkan nama adiknya dalam hati menyiratkan kekawatiran yang sangat besar. Bagaimanapun juga hanya Junsu keluarga satu-satunya yang harus ia lindungi dan harus ia jaga.

"Hmmmmmm..."Bibir hati Jung Yunho meraup* ganas bibir cerry Jaejoong mencoba untuk mendominasi, tak ada tanggapan dan balasan yang berarti membuat Yunho kesal dan mengigit bibir bawah Jaejoong.

"Appoo,hiks...HMmmmm" ketika Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk melayangkan protes, kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Yunho untuk masuk dan mengapsen rongga hangat Jaejoong.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Yunho membuka gesper dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah hard , kedua tanganya menjambak rambut Jaejoong dan menariknya ke depan junior kebanggaanya itu, sehingga mau tak mau Jaejoong harus meringis kesakitan.

"Suck my dick!" titah Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya menatap horor penis Yunho yang sudah dalam mode hard, membayangkan benda besar itu akan masuk dalam mulutnya yang kecil, doe eyes miliknya menatap wajah Yunho mencoba memohon tapi hanya tatapan mematikan yang ia dapat.

" Sucking..., bitch...!" ditekanya hidung Jaejoong dengan keras sehingga membuat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya utuk bernafas, dan disaat itulah Yunho memasukan penisnya kedalam mulut jaejong.

"Ah..hmmmmmm... eenggggghhhh... hmmmmm" Jaejoong mengerang, bagaimana tidak mulutnya benar-benar penuh, tak menunggu waktu lama Yunho meng in-out kan penisnya di mulut Jaejoong, beberapa kali penisnya di hentakan dengan keras sehingga mengenai anak lidah Jaejoong sehingga secara otomatis akan membuat Jaejoong merasa mual. Ceceran saliva berlinang dimana-mana, leher jenjang Jaejoong benar-benar basah. Pipinya memerah entah karena napsu atau karna kekurangan nafas, matanya sayu, tak hanya itu wajahnya semakin basah oleh lelehan air mata dan keringat.

Volume penis Yunho bertambah menandakan sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks Yunho menjepit hidung Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya sehingga pasokan udara benar-benar terhenti, wajah Jaejoong semakin merah padam Yunho tak kunjung mengeluarkan penisnya, dan saat itu junga cairan lengket nan amis milik Yunho memenuhi liang hangat itu, dan mau tak mau harus ditelan oleh Jaejoong agar ia bisa bernafas walau sedikit tersedak..

" Uk..huk...uhukk..." Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk dan beruhasa mengambil nafas dengan rakus.

Tubuh Jaejoong tergeletak lemah terbukti ketika Yunho membuka kemeja dan menggunting celana yang dikenakanya ia tidak melawan, dirabanya wajah cantik dan mengecup pucuk kepala Jaejoong. Yunho membuka lemari kecil disamping ranjang dan mengeluarkan satu set bondage costume , collar, chaincuff, feetcuff. Satu persatu benda laknat itu dipasangkan ke tubuh polos Jaejoong. Tak ada perlawanan entah sudah putus asa atau tak ada tenaga untuk melawan.

Bibir cerry Jaejoong kembali dihisap dan digigit, menbuka akses untuk Yunho kembali menjelajahi mulut Jaejoong, puas disitu Yunho pindah ke leher jenjang Jaejoong, Yunho membuat tanda kepemilikan dengan ciuman, gigitan kecil dan hisapan yang mendalam. " hiks... appo" terdengat suara lirih Jaejoong walau pelan namun dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Yunho, seolah ditulikan Yunho kempali membuat tanda yang lain untuk memuaskan napsunya. kedua tangan Yunho meremas kedua nipple Jaejoong.

"Aw...ahhhhh, ahh...ah," Jaejoong tak sanggup untuk tidak mendesah

" Kau menikmatinya jae...?" Yunho bertanya seolah itu suatu penghinaan

"Aaahhhh... ahhhh... " Jaejoong menggeleng kekiri dan kekanan ini bukan bentuk penyangkalan tetapi luapan rasa nikmat yang menjalar ditubuhnya, bagaimana tidak tiga titik sensitifnya sedang dieksplor oleh Yunho, mulut hangat Yunho mengisap nipple kanan Jaejoong dan satu tangan yungo menarik, memilin, dan meremas nipple yang lain. Dan tangan Yunho yang lain sedang memanjakan little Jaejoong yang mulai bangun.

Jaejoong kembali mengerang. " engggghhh.." Yunho sedang mengoral juniornya.

" Huufps... huufps..." Jaejoong kembali mengambil nafas dengan rakusnya. satu sisi Jaejoong menolak perlakuan ini namun tubuhnya menginginkan lebih. Jaejoong tak sanggup melihat kejadian ini dipejamkan matanya. Jaejoong meremas seprai serasa ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya, ari-arinya terasa padat, otot-otot serta volume penisnya membesar.

"AAAHHHHH...AAAGGGHHH...AAGGHHHH..."Dan akhirnya Jaejoong meraih orgasme pertamanya.

" It's my pleasure time" tak diberinya kesempatan untuk Jaejoong menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya Yunho langsung memasukan penisnya tampa melakukan penetrasi.

"AAAAAUUUUUHHHHH...Appoo...Y-YUN appoo..." Jaejoong berteriak

" Itu hadiah untuk mu karna telah melupakanku saat kau orgasme, boojae" Yunho terus meng in-out kan penisnya.

"NNGGGGGGHHH" Jaejoong terus mendesah ketika sweet spot nya dihantam oleh Yunho.

Yunho mengangkat satu kaki Jaejoong dan menaruhnya dipundak masih tetap menghantam man hole Jaejoong. Mencoba untuk menahan desahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sehingga cairan merah kental keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

" Mendesahlah Boo, aku ingin mendengar suara merdumu!"

"..." Tak ada jawaban, Jaejoong masih mencoba meremas seprai mencari pelampiasan lain.

" Kau nakal Boo" Yunho semakin memberikan tusukan yang sangat keras dan dengan kecepatan yang tidak beraturan.

PAK...PAK...PAK...

" AH...AH...AH...AH...AH...AH..."

Suara kulit Yunho menyatu dengan kulit Jaejoong diselingi oleh desahan pendek Jaejoong, sungguh Yunho sangat bisa mengendalikan Jaejoong ketika di ranjang.

" Aaaaggghhhh...Yun, A-aku...Akan.." Jaejoong berkata namun sayang kata-katanya tak begitu jelas malahan seperti desahan indah ditelingah Yunho. Tapi Yunho tau pasti kalu Jaejoong akan meraih puncaknya dan ia merasakan hal yang sama, benar saja saat ini sedang klimaks bersamaan dengan Jaejoong.

" Yunnnie...aahhh...aku...CROOT...CROOT..." Jaejoong memuntahkan spermanya didada bidang Yunho dan berserakan diperunya yang datar.

"CROOT...CROOT..." Yunho memenuhi man hole Jaejoong dengan cairan cinta miliknya.

Yunho merebahkan diri di samping Jaejoong yang tengah terkapar lemas dan menghirup udara disana secara rakus. Ditatapnya wajah tampan disampingnya menyiratkan perasaan yang tak dapat digambarkan apakah itu cinta atau kebencian.

" Tidurlah Boo, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke Gwangju"

" Ini sudah sore yun, dan bagaimana dengan junsu dia belum pulang" Jaejoong berdalih mencari alasan agar ia tetap di Seoul.

"Junsu akan tetap disini melanjudkan studynya, dia akan diawasi oleh yoochun, hanya kau dan aku yang akan menetap disana"

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu yun?, dan kuliah ku?" air mata Jaejoong kembali berlinang mengingat ia akan dipisahkan dengan adiknya.

"Ini adalah keputusan ku, dan pejamkan mata mu sebelum aku lanjudkan ronde berikutnya" Yunho manatap wajah Jaejoong yang dengan cepat memejamkan matanya. 'apakah kau benar-benar takut padaku Boo?' Yunho memejamkan matanya menyusul Jaejoong kealam mimpi.

-oo0oo-

Mentari telah menuju peraduan tugasnya pun sudah digantikan oleh sang bulan dan ribuan bintang di langit kota Seoul. Seorang namja tinggi bermata musang sedang membopong seoarang namja cantik berkulit putih keluar dari rumah mewah menuju sebuah mobil yang terParkir di depan pintu.

Namja yang sedang dibopong itu adalah kim Jaejoong, tubuh putihnya terekspos masih mengenakan 'asesoris' dan sedikit tambahan sex toys pada junior dipasangkan Chastity agar Jaejoong tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan juniornya tampa ada izin dari Yunho, dan holenya yang sempit tertancap sebuah benda laknat lainnya yang akan setia bergertar dan memenuhi holenya tapi tidak begitu panjang sehingga tak mampu mencapai sweet spot Jaejoong nama alat ini vibrating butt plug. Kondisinya saat ini kaki tak bisa bergerak bebas karna dipasang feetcuff dan disatukan dengan sebuah rantai, tanganya juga mengalami kondisi yang sama dipasangkan chaincuff, collar dengan rantai panjang dikaitkan pada kedua benda tersebut.

Didalam mobil

" Yun... A-AKU...M-ma...LU" Jaejoong berkata terbata-bata dengan jawah yang slalu ditekuk sejak dia dibawah keluar kamar dengan kondisi seluruh tubunya terekspos tampa ada yang tertutup kain sedikitpun.

" HMmmmm"

"Aku kedinginnan" Jaejoong memberanikan diri mengutarakan keadaanya

"..." tak ada jawaban dari mulut Yunho, namun ada sedikit perlakuan lain yang didapat oleh Jaejoong. Yunho mendekapnya posesif ke pangkuanya menutup tubuh Jaejoong dengan jas yang ia kenakan.

Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan oleh Jaejoong, ia mencari kehangatan lebih dengan cara bersender ke dada hangat Yunho. Kemudian tak ada lagi percakapan yang terdengar dari kedua mulut mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Tadi sebelum Yunho masuk kedalam mobil ia sempat melihat sosok namja tinggi mengenakan jins hitam, jiket levis hitam dan mengenakan topi sedang duduk diatas motor ducati bewarnah merah sedang mengawasinya, awalnya ia menganggap hanya orang yang sekedar lewat saja. Entah kenapa firasatnya menyatakan lain.

Tbc

Maaf UPDATE nya terlambat karna aku sedang sibuk di dunia nyata, dan ada sedikit masalah dengan fanfic ini, sukurlah masalahnya sudah selesai dan bisa mengupdate di chapter ini, NC nya kurang HOT harap maklum karna author masih baru, ternyata bikin fanfic itu sangat sulit (CURCOL) karna biasanya Cuma baca aja setelah dicoba ternyata** reviewer sangat berarti buat seorang author**. untuk next chapter kemungkinan udah end.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan aku sangat kaget karna jumlah viewer / SIDER (**silent reader**) mencapai ribuan, sementara yang meninggalkan jejak Cuma puluhan aja. Apakah fanfic ini tidak layak publis yah..?


	4. Chapter 4

**Peringatan: **cerita ini mengandung unsur sedikit BDSM, typo bertebaran, BOY x BOY, Lemon, NC, non EYD dan content DEWASA bagi yang tidak berkenan diharapkan jangan dibaca!

Cast : Kim Jaejoong 25 th

Jung Yunho 27 th

Kim Junsu 15 th

Shim Changmin 23 th

Park Yoochun 28 th

Setiap karakter punya cast masing-masing, kalau cerita author yang punya, sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa sopan dan dapat dimengerti.

Makasih buat yang sudah reviews. Semuanya telah memberikan semangat buat aku melanjutkan fanfic ini, dan maaf atas banyak kesalahan yang terjadi baik dalam penulisan maupun nama tokoh itu murni kesalahan author. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan semoga membuat fanfic ini menjadi lebih baik

**Terimakasih khusus buat BabyBuby, Umewookie, dahsyatnyaff, 5351, Ina YunJae, Yunteukwon, , kkamjjongitem, Kimjoon, MaiaPark, Clein Cassie, Kim Anna Shinotsutsuke, .96, Exindira, Syoning, Fini Ascassie, Pacaresmi org, YunJae Q, Gwansim84, Boobear, zhi zhi, **semua sahabat** Guest**

Previous chapter 3

"Aku kedinginnan" Jaejoong memberanikan diri mengutarakan keadaanya

"..." tak ada jawaban dari mulut Yunho, namun ada sedikit perlakuan lain yang didapat oleh Jaejoong. Yunho mendekapnya posesif ke pangkuanya menutup tubuh Jaejoong dengan jas yang ia kenakan.

Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan oleh Jaejoong, ia mencari kehangatan lebih dengan cara bersender ke dada hangat Yunho. Kemudian tak ada lagi percakapan yang terdengar dari kedua mulut mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Tadi sebelum Yunho masuk kedalam mobil ia sempat melihat sosok namja tinggi mengenakan jeans hitam, jiket levis hitam dan mengenakan topi sedang duduk diatas motor ducati bewarnah merah sedang mengawasinya, awalnya ia menganggap hanya orang yang sekedar lewat saja. Entah kenapa firasatnya menyatakan lain.

Chapter 4

" Huummm..." Jaejoong merenggangkan kedua lenganya, kepalanya ditekuk kekiri dan kekanan kedua matanya yang yang mesih terpejam dibuka satu persatu, beberapa kali matanya dikejapkan, mulutnya menguap menyiratkan masih tersisa sedikit rasa kantuk pada dirinya. Diedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, tak ada seorangpun .

" HAH.., akankah hari ini menjadi seperti kemarin. Membosankan!" jaejoong menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, wes... tunggu kenapa pintunya tidak ditutup?, sepertinya memang tidak bisa ditutup karna akan menghambat pergerakan jaejoong, kok bisa?, ini merupakan perbuatan jung yunho yang terlalu posesif. Walau tak lagi terdapat berbagai mainan laknat yang senantiasa terpasang pada tubuh jaejoong namun ada dua benda yang tak pernah lepas dari tubuh jaejoong yaitu rantai di salah satu kakinya serta Chastity di junior jaejoong, kedua benda itu memiliki fungsi yang berbeda namun bagi jaejoong merupakan sama-sama pengekang, yang satu mengekang pergerakanya dan yang satu lagi pengekang hasratnya.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar dan tubuh hanya dibalut kemeja, salahkan Yunho karna ketika saat bersamanya jaejoong baru bisa menukar pakaian lengkap karna kunci kedua benda itu ada pada yunho. Sejak berada di Gwangju jaejoong tak pernah keluar rumah, jangankan keluar rumah keluar kamar pun tak pernah.

TOK...TOK..TOK...

TOK...TOK...TOK...

" masuk saja ahjussi" seperti biasa setiap pagi seorang maid akan datang untuk mengantarkan sarapan.

"ah, ne... ini sarapanya tuan muda, maaf terlambat saya baru pulang dari berbelanja"

"ye.. gwanchana ahjussi, aku juga baru bangun. Oh yah yunho dimana?"

" tuan yunho sudah berangkat kekantor tuan" mendengar itu jaejoong kembali menarik nafas lesu. Hari ini pasti akan sendirian lagi

"silahkan dimakan tuan"

"..." tak ada jawaban jaejoong hanya merunduk saja tampaknya lantai lebih menarik dari pada sarapanya. Diwajah jaejoong ada kilauan cahaya yang bergerak-gerak menyilaukan mata, jaejoong mencari sumber cahaya yang mengganggu pandangya. Ternyata itu adalah cahaya dari nampan loyang yang terkena pancaran cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui jendela. Tunggu ternyata nampan loyang itu ada sesuatu yang tertempel seperti ada note. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya.

Maid yang membawa sarapan itu menoleh ke sudut ruangan yang terdapat CCTV, jaejoong tahu apa maksunya. Note itu berisi " **tuan junsu aman bersama tuan park, ia berjanji akan menolong anda juga, untuk sementara waktu anda harus menjaga sikap anda agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang fatal. Jika anda mengerti kedipkan mata anda**" Setelah membaca note jaejoong melirik makananya.

"ahjussi, boleh aku minta segelas susu coklat, aku bosan dengan susu vanila setiap hari"

" Ne.." kemudian maid mengambil susu vanila yang dibawanya tadi lalu keluar, sampai didekat pintu terdengar suara jaejoong dari belakang.

" ahjussi...gumawo" jaejoong mengedipkan matanya. Sang maid sadar akan jawaban yang dinantinya sejak tadi.

Jaejoong sedikit merasa lega mendengar adiknya baik-baik saja, dan berada pada tangan yang tepat. Yoochun adalah orang yang baik menurut jaejoong. Sudah satu minggu jaejoong disini, baru kali ini dia mendapatkan kabar dari junsu.

-oo0oo-

Hari ini terasa sangat lama, berbagai hal telah jaejoong lakukan untuk mengusir kebosananya mulai dari melompat-lompat, berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya, duduk diranjang, duduk dilantai, tidur-tiduran,menyanyi, berteriak, seperti saat ini yang dia lakukan berjongkok sembari menarik-narik rantainya walau dia tau rantai itu tak akan lepas walau ditarik sekuat tenaga. Kebosanan benar-benar menyelimuti tubuh jaejoong, dihempaskanya rantai ditanganya lalu ia berbaring dilantai dan menyanggah kepalanya dengan dua tangan. Sesekali menpoutkan bibir cerrynya. Jaejoong merutuki nasipnya saat ini. Jangan sampai dia berakhir selamanya seperti ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, jaejoong belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya, disekap dikamar membuatnya bosan, apalagi ini sudah berlangsung satu minggu, jangan ditanya keberadaan yunho, dia hanya sesekali datang kekamar ini. Itupun hanya sekedar untuk melampiaskan hawa napsunya, jaejoong benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang sex slave yang harus memuaskan master menggunakan tubuhnya.

Sayup terdengar suara derap langkah seseorang menuju kamar ini, dan tak lama pintu dibuka di depan pintu tampak seorang namja tinggi semampai dengan tubuhnya tegap, wajahnya yang kecil dengan garis rahang yang tampak jelas menyiratkan keangkuhan pada namja itu, dia adalah jung yunho, sang pemilik Jung corp perusahaan yang patut diperhitungkan di dunia bergerak dibidang industri yang dapat mempengaruhi perekonomian dunia.

" menungguku Boo" masih dengan wajah datar miliknya yunho mendekati jaejoong.

"anni.." jawab jaejoong ketus.

" geurae, kenapa kau belum tidur, dan sedang apa kau di sini?" yunho duduk disamping jaejoong yang sedang berbaring dilantai. Menatap wajah pucat milik 'kekasihnya' itu.

" kasur itu terlalu yaman untuk ku, dan membuatku lupa akan hukuman ini" jaejoong menjawab dengan sindiran.

" jadi itu masalah mu..." yunho berdiri menampakan senyuman setanya.

'dasar beruang bodoh, masalahku adalah dirimu' jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati, ia tau jika yunho tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"kalau seperti ini bagaimana?" yunho membuka kunci rantai yang terpaud pada dinding.

"?" jaejoong hanya bengong atas apa yang dilakukan yunho belum pernah rantai itu dibuka sejak terpasang pertama kali. Yunho melanjudkan membuka rantai pada kaki jaejoong dan memgusap bekas rantai pada kaki itu.

" yun...i-ini..?" jaejoong masih ragu.

" ini hadiah untuk mu karena telah menjalani hukumanmu dengan baik"

Mata jaejoong berkaca-kaca, akhirnya belenggu itu terlepas juga. Jaejoong bangkit berlari sambil melompat lompat mengelilingi kamar. Membayang sedikit senyuman dibibir hati milik yunho walau hanya beberapa detik saja.

Tiba-tiba lompatan jaejoong terhenti, yunho mengerutkan dahinya merasa bingung atas apa yang terjadi pada jaejoong.

"wae?"

"...' jaejoong hanya diam

" ok.." yunho mengerti ketika jaejoong memandangi bagian selatan tubuhnya. Yunho melepaskan Chastity yang selalu setia diselangkangan jaejoong. Sekarang jaejoong benar-benar terbebas dari semua mainan milik yunho.

" Boo kau boleh berbuat apa saja dan pergi sesuka hatimu dirumah ini. Aku tak mengizinkanmu keluar dari rumah walaupun hanya di halaman. Jika kau melanggar hukuman yang lebih berat akan menanti mu"

" ..." jaejoong hanya mampu meneguk salivanya sendiri mendengar ancaman dari yunho.

-oo0oo-

"huaek...huaeek..huaekk..."

Jaejoong muntah-muntah sudah dua bulan ini jaejoong mengalami morning sick, kadang ia merasa tak sanggup menjalani ini semua tapi harus bagaimana lagi takdir berkehendak lain. Jaejoong berbaring di ranjangnya sembari memegangi perutnya yang masih merasa mual.

TEK... TEK...

TEK... TEK...

Ada suara benda yang dilempar kejendela, awalnya jaejoong tak menghiraukan tapi lama kelamaan suara itu cukup mengganggu.

Jaejoong bangkit dan menengok kejendela ada seseorang di sana, ia mengenakan topi, orang itu kelemparkan batu kecil, saat itu jaejoong dapat melihat wajahnya. 'Tak mungkin' ujar jaejoong dalam hati, ini pasti mimpi, ditengoknya sekali lagi orang itu menujuk sebuah tangga yang berada tepat di depan jendela. Jaejoong membuka jendela dan keluar menuruni tangga.

" minnie, aigoo..., kau kah itu"

" ne.., ayo ikut denganku"

"tapi min" jaejoong tampak ragu

"Ayolah ini kesempatan kita" namja jangkung mengenakan topi itu menarik tangan jaejoong, mau tak mau jaejoong mengikuti dari belakang. Sampailah jaejoong disuatu tempat.

-oo0oo-

" mianhe sunbae baru sekarang aku bisa menemui mu"

"gwanchana minnie, yang penting kau masih hidup, aku kawatir saat mendengar kau telah dihabisi "

"Saat itu nyawaku benar-benar hampir melayang, seandainya tak ditolong oleh seorang yang bertopeng hitam." Namja jangkung yang kita kenal sebagai shim changmin mengingat kembali tragedi hidupnya.

" minnie sungguh beruntung" jaejoong tersenyum legah

" tapi min apakah kau tahu siapa yang telah menyelamatkanmu?"

" tidak, namja itu tak dapat dikenali wajahnya tertutup topeng. karna aku dalam keadaan terluka parah aku pingsan saat aku tersadar aku menemukan ini" changmin menunjukan sebuah gantungan hp berbandul dadu yang mata dadunya bertatakan berlian

" ini" jaejoong mengenali gantungan tersebut, bandul itu milik yoochun hadiah dari junsu

" apa sunbae mengenalinya?"

"ani, aku tidak kenal" jaejoong mencoba mengelak. Jaejoong tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya changmin tau orang yang mencelakai nyalah yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"sunbae kau tampak kurus, apa yang yunho lakukan padamu?"

" tidak ada min, aku baik-baik saja" jaejoong mencoba menyembunyikan kelakuan yunho padanya,

" sunbae jangan sembunyikan dariku, aku tahu yunho sangat kasar padamu, ayo kita pergi. Sunbae tak akan mengalami penyiksaan darinya lagi"

"..." tak ada jawaban dari jaejoong. Namja cantik ini tampak berpikir

" minnie ayo kita pesan sesuatu, aku lapar aku tidak sarapan tadi pagi" jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan. Changmin tersenyum melihat tingkah jaejoong yang mengpoutkan bibirnya.

"ne... aku juga, sunbae boleh memesan apun yang sunbae inginkan" changmin memmanggil pelayan cafe tempat ia duduk bersama jaejoong. Untuk sesaat jaejoong terbebas dari serbuan pertanyaan dari changmin namun tidak ketika dia siap makan. Selama makan jaejoong memikirkan jawaban yang akan diberikanya.

" sunbae"

" ne"

"Ayo kita pergi, kalau lama disini kita akan tertangkap"

" ye..?" jaejoong kembali berpikir seandainya dia pergi dengan changmin ia benar-benar tak bisa menjamin keselamatan changmin dan junsu.

" mianhe min, aku tak bisa"

" wae..?" changmin bingung atas keputusan jaejoong.

" karna aku sedang hamil anaknya yunho minnie, aku tak mau anak ku lahir tampa seorang ayah, aku akan baik-baik saja yunho sangat baik kepadaku" jaejoong mencoba membela yunho, bagaimanapun juga yunho adalah ayah dari anak yang tengah ia kandung.

" kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, segerah hubungi aku, aku akan membantumu"changmin masih kawatir.

-oo0oo-

Changmin mengantar jaejoong kerumah, perlahan jaejoong menaiki tangga yang masih berada tepat didepan jendela kamarnya, huff... sedikit lelah akhirnya jaejoong dapat masuk kekamarnya kembali. Belum sempat jaejoong mengambil nafas lega, matanya harus terbelalak dengan apa yang saat ini dia lihat, saat ini namja yang paling ditakutinya sedang duduk diranjang.

"y-yun-nie!" jaejoong merasa tercekik* salivanya sulit untuk ditelan, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, raut wajahnya memucat. Reflek kepalanya hanya mampu memandang ke lantai, jangankan untuk menatap wajah yunho, melirikpun ia tak berani.

" dari mana Boo?, apa kau lupa aturan ku ?"

"..." jaejoong tak berani menjawab,ia tahu kalau kali ini adalah kesalahan fatal yang dia buat

"jawab aku Boo!"

" M-mianhe, mian yun a-aku..." jaejoong menjawab dengan terbata-bata

"aku tak butuh maaf mu, yang aku tanya dari mana saja boo" nada datar kembali mewarnai ucapan yunho.

" mian yun aku melanggar aturan mu aku dari luar" jaejoong memberanikan diri. " yun... aku mohon jangan hukum aku" jaejoong semakin meringsud ke sudut ruangan.

"ha..ha...ha..." yunho malah tertawa, jaejoong bingung atas tingkah lalu yunho. Apakah ini akan berakhir seperti dulu?.

Jaejoong berlutut memohom ampun atas perbuatannya kali ini, ia tak mau mengalami hukuman yang seperti dulu, mengingat kejadian itu seluruh tubuhnya merinding, matanya secara spontan mengeluarkan buliran-buliran bening.

" aku tau Boo, kau keluar bersama Shim changmin" mata jaejoong melotot mendengarnya

" aku melihat kau tertawa riang ketika kau makan di cafe bersama namja itu, aku sungguh iri, sudah lama aku tak melihat tawa itu sebelum aku membawa mu kesini, aku tau boo kau tak pernah bahagia bersama ku, kau layaknya sebuah boneka maneken yang patuh sesuai kehendak ku, tak ada jiwa didalamnya, mulai saat ini kau bebas, kau bebas untuk pergi kemanapun dan melakukan apapun." yunho melangkah namun belum sampai ke pintu jaejoong memeluknya dari belakang. Yunho hanya diam, kendati hatinya peri setelah mengungkapkan kenyataan ini namun dia tetap menutupi dari jaejoong. Wajah yang datar menujukan kalau ia sedang baik-bail saja.

" yunnie jangan tinggalkan aku" mohon jaejoong, entah keberanian dari mana yang jelas jaejoong tak ingin kehilangan jung yunho.

" lepaskan boo, kau bebas dari ku" yunho kembali melangkah.

" yunnie mianhe hiks..hiks" jaejoong kembali terisak mengeratkan pelukanya pada yunho

" aku tau selama ini aku bersalah padamu, aku selalu memaksakan kehendaku padamu, memang aku berhasil memilikimu tapi hanya ragamu tidak dengan hati mu Boo. Ambisiku terlalu besar untuk mu sampai-sampai aku dibutakannya." Dengan pelan yunho melepaskan tangan jaejoong yang melingkar dipinggangnya

" mianhe boo, kau berhak untuk bahagia,maaf aku telah merampas semua kebahagiaan mu slama ini" yunho melanjudkan langkahnya.

" yun, aku sudah memaafkan mu, aku tau kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku, aku tau penyebab orang tuaku meninggal dan aku tau tentang mu dan Go Ahra" jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan.

" apa maksudmu?" yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" yoochun yang menceritakanya padaku"

_Flashback on_

"jae makanlah" yoochan menyodorkan semangkok bubur abalon

"..." jaejoong hanya diam merinsud diranjang. Jaejoong tak peduli dengan asupan untuk tubuhnya yang ringkih.

Yoochan merasa kasihan, kalau dibiarkan begini jaejoong akan mati. Bagaimanapun juga jaejoong harus bangkit dan memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Yoochun bukanya tak tahu akan derita jaejoong, tapi ia tak ingin junsu sedih melihat keadaan kakaknya yang semakin mengkawatirkan.

" aku sudah mengurus junsu, dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Dan orang yang menyayangimu"

" chun, tak seorangpun yang menyayangiku, mereka telah pergi meninggalkanku untuk menjalani derita ini" lirih jaejoong

" jae aku mohon padamu maafkan yunho, dia membutuhkanmu hanya kaulah yang dia miliki sekarang"

"..." jaejoong kembali diam.

" selama ini yunho tumbuh dewasa sendiri tak ada seorangpun disisinya orang tuanya meninggal ketika ia berusaha 6 tahun karna kecelakaan mobil, ia tunbuh menjadi anak penyendiri dan hanya aku satu-satunnya teman yang dia miliki, ketika kami masih di senior hight school ia menemukan seoarang yeoja yang bisa menarik hatinya dia bernama Go Ahra" yoochun panjang lebar menjelaskan pada jaejoong.

Mendengar kisah tentang yunho jaejoong duduk dari pembaringanya menatap yoochun seolah benar-benar menarik minatnya

" apa hubungannya dengan ku?" jaejoong menanggapinya ketus.

" ada jae, semuanya berawal dari kisah Ahra, dia menjalin hubungan dengan yunho hingga 2 tahun yang lalu. Sebelum ajal menjeputnya atau lebih tepatnya yunho mencabut nyawanya" jaejoong merasa tercekik sulit untuk sekedar meneguk salivanya sendiri.

"Go Ahra adalah seorang gadis yang cantik dan populer di sekolah, dimana ada yunho disitu pasti ada ahra dia sangat mencintai gadis itu, ahra seoarang yang memiliki pergaulan yang terlalu bebas namun yunho tak mengetahuinya, hingga dua tahun lalu ahra meninggalkan yunho untuk menikah dengan namja lain yang lebih kaya" yoochun tetap berceloteh tampa melihat wajah jaejoong yang mulai bosan

"yunho sangat marah dia tak rela yeoja miliknya dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dihari pernikahan yunho sengaja menabrak ahra hingga mati ditempat. Yunho memiliki prinsip kalau dia tak bisa memiliki go ahra maka orang lainpun tidak. Sayangnya saat insiden itu tak hanya ahra yang tertabrak tapi ada sepasang suami istri undangan yang ikut menjadi korban karna meraka berada persis didekat ahra"

"siapa?" jaejoong mulai tertarik

" mereka adalah Mr dan Mrs Kim" jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejudnya.

" meraka dibawa kerumah sakit sempat di rawat beberapa hari, yunho sangat depresi karna dia menabrak orang yang tak bersalah tampa diketahui oleh pihak keluarga yunho selalu menjenguk korban kecelakaan tersebut disaat itulah ia bertemu dengan putra sulung keluarga itu, ia merupakan namja yang cantik dan langsung mengisi ruang kosong dihati yunho. Tak ingin kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai yunho mulai gelap mata. Sepasang suami isrti yang tengah sekarat itupun ajalnya dipercepat." Jaejoong mulai menitikkan air mata

" tak hanya disitu yunho mulai mendekati namja malang itu dan memperdayanya dengan sebuah rencana yang lebih licik dengan percobaan penculikan terhadap adiknya tersayang dan muncul sebagai pahlawan sehingga sang namja malang akan merasa berhutang budi mau mengikuti permintaanya"

" hentikan..! hentikan chun, aku tak kuat!" jaejoong menjerit histeris.

" yah, namja malang itu adalah kau jae, kim jaejoong. dengar jae aku menceritakan ini agar kau tahu kebenaran ini, dan aku berharap kau dapat mengembalikan yunho yang dulu dengan cintamu yang tulus karna sebenarnya ia sangat mencintaimu namun dia tak tau apa yang dilakukan pada orang yang dicintainya.

_Flashback end_

" kapan kau mengetahui tentang semua ini Boo" yunho memegang pelipisnya seakan kepalanya mau copot saja.

"Setelah satu bulan kita berada di Gwangju" cicit jaejoong

" mianhe Boo, walaupun kau telah memaafkan ku api aku merasa tak pantas untuk bersama mu, aku tak sanggup menahan sesal ini. Yunho kembali melangkah untuk kesekian kalinya.

" yunnie jangan tinggakan aku hiks...hiks... dan uri aegha " jaejoong terus mendekap yunho dari belakang dan menyenderkan wajahnya pada punggung lebar yunho. Jaejoong takut Kenapa disaat ia mulai menerima semuanya, kenapa disaat dia sedang membutuhkan sosok yunho malah dicampakan seperti ini.

" nugu?"

" uri aegha, aku sedang hamil 8 minggu" jaejoong kembali menunduk ia takut yunho tak menginginkan anaknya, takut jika anak yang dikandungnya akan digugurkan.

" aegha"

"ne.. uri aegha" jaejoong menyapu buliran bening dipipinya.

"mianhe, hiks.. aku tidak mengatakan padamu, hiks aku takut" mendengar itu hati yunho bagai ditusuk ribuan belati.

Ditatapnya butir kelam duo eyes jaejoong seolah mencari sesuatu yang selama ini dicarinya " jae aku tak sanggup untuk menyakitimu lagi, mengertilah" yunho keluar dengan cepat meninggalkan jaejoong yang menangis tersedu-sedu,

-oo0oo-

4 tahun kemudian

"eomma...!" seoarang balita ganteng yang tengah memegang balon berlari kepangkuan ibunya.

" aigoo...waeyo, junho-ah?" sang eomma memeluk anak kesayanganya

" Appa jahat!" sang anak menunjuk namja berkulit tan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"mwoya.., apa yang telah appa mu lakukan?"

" appa kejar- kejar honnie sampai honnie capek" celoteh namja cilik nan menggemaskan itu.

" apa yang anak eomma lakukan sehingga appa sampai kejar- kejar honnie" sembari memeluk anaknya itu.

" tak ada, honnie hanya poppo bummie aja" sang eomma semakin mengeratkan pelukanya mendengar pengakuan bocah cilik itu.

" poppo"

" ne, honnie poppo bummie disini" sembari menunjuk bibirnya "seperti appa selalu poppo eomma" mata yang eomma serasa mau keluar sungguh ini diluar dugaanya.

" abisnya bummie sangat yeoppo seperti eomma"

" itulah Boo tingkah anak mu yang membuatku malu didepan siwon hyung dan kyuhyun hyung, beraninya dia mencium kimbum didepan mereka"

"mow" jaejoong menatap wajah anaknya yang cengengesan melihatkan gigi susu milik nya.

"ini salah mu bear, dia menuruni sifat mu itu" jaejoong melototkan matanya pada sang suami.

"aisss..." merasa dipojokan sang suami berniat melakukan sesuatu pada istrinya yang bawel ini.

" hei hei jangan rusak perta pernikahanku ini dengan pertengkaran kalian, aku tak ingin membuat istriku bersedih" seorang namja berjidat lebar mengintrupsi kegian mereka.

"mianhe yoochun-ah, ini karna temanmu yang mesum itu" namja cantik yang sedang memangku anaknya memandang sang suami sedang menunjukan wajah tak bersalahnya.

" gwancana jaejoong hyung terimahkasih telah hadir bersama yunho hyung untuk pesta ini dan membawa uri junho yang mengemaskan ini" sang mempelai mencubit pipi junho dengan gemas.

" appo...! junsu ahjussi" sang bocah tak terima pipinya menjadi bulan-bulanan dari adik eommanya ini. Sekarang meraka tengah berada di pesta pantai resepsi pernikahan pasangan yoochun dan junsu di pulau jeju.

" sunbae ayo photo bersama" seorang namja jangkung tengah membawa kamera dan bersiap mengambil photo.

"ne changmin-ah"

Na

Tul

Set

Jadilah saat itu sebuah momen yang sangat didambakan oleh mereka semua.

Yunho memeluk keluarganya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat yang menggambarkan perasaan nya saat ini.

" gomawo Boo, telah menyusulku saat itu, andaikan kau tak melakukanya semua ini tak akan terjadi."

" ne yunnie gomawo telah menerima kami dan telah menjadi appa dari anak kita"

End

maaf buat para reader ending nya maksa banget, dan maaf juga terlambat update, **mohon review ya** yah karna buat ff ini butuh kritik dan saran agar author mampu membuat ff yang lebih baik lagi...!


End file.
